GEBORGENHEIT
by PrincePink
Summary: "You are the one that i have who will give me the feeling of safety" – Byun Baekhyun[1S/MPREG!]


**Author : P** rincePink

 **Main Cast : P** ark **C** hanyeol – **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **Rate :** M

 **Genre** : **B** oysLove, **M** preg, **M** arriage **L** ife, **A** ngst, **D** rama, **S** ong **F** ic.

 **L** ength : **O** ne Shoot ( Maybe)

 **Summary:**

"You are the one that i have who will give me the feeling of safety" – **Byun Baekhyun**

.

 **G** eborgenheit : **_T_** _he feeling of safety that comes from being with love ones_ ( **G** ermany)

.

 **P** rompt **F** or : Sheila On 7 – Sephia

.

 _._

 _Hey, Sephia_

 _Malam ini ku takkandatang_

 _Mencobatukberpaling sayang daricintamu_

.

.

 **B** aekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang siap merangkul Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan sampai di rumah mewah mereka pada pukul satu dini hari. Lelaki mungil yang kini menyandang marga Park karena perjanjian hukum yang mereka berdua lakukan dua tahun silam itu mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan halus dan tersenyum saat lelaki itu mencium lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Berperan menjadi seorang istri bukanlah hal yang mudah di awal. Ia harus konsen mengurus anak nya yang masih kecil juga suaminya yang terkadang manja dan bertingkah layaknya Jackson – _bocah berusia 20 bulan_ – yang tertidur di ranjang nya.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau aku hangatkan makanannya?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Mau ku siapkan air untukmu

mandi? Oh, aku baru saja membeli _Bath Salt_ aroma _sweet rain_ kesukaanmu," Baekhyun menepuk halus punggung Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang sudah turun beberapa nomor karena perutnya yang sempat membulat, menjaga titipan Tuhan akan buah cinta mereka selama sembilan bulan. Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya butuh kau," Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun lalu mengecup keningnya. "Sepanjang hari ini memang berat, tapi ku lalui karena aku ingat bahwa istriku akan setia membawaku pada pelukan selamat datangnya setiap kali aku menghabiskan hari – hari ku yang buruk,"

"Itu kan janji kita dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Jackson Papa," ujar Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan dengan gerakan penuh keposesifan, ia mencium kening Baekhyun. Ketenangan merasuk kedalam jiwanya saat hidungnya dimanjakan dengan aroma shampoo Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap suaminya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun selamanya,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, sayang" ucap Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Chanyeol. "Kaulah satu – satunya pria yang berhasil mencuri hatiku selama 5 tahun terakhir."

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum pedih dan berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan berusaha mengabaikan apapun yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Meskipun kini hidung bangir Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma lain dari kemeja _baby blue_ Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun yakin, ini bukan aroma suaminya.

.

.

 _Hey, Sephia_

 _Malam ini ku takanpulang_

 _Takusah kau mencariaku, demi cintamu_

 _._

 _._

 **R** utinitas Baekhyun sebagai seorang istri dimulai pada pukul enam. Menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang masih bergelung di sampingnya, kemudian bergegas mandi. 10 menit waktu yang cukup untuk Baekhyun habiskan di kamar mandi. Dengan memilih pakaian santai dan juga menyisiri rambutnya, tak lupa memakai lotion, ia membangunkan suaminya yang pulas bak buah cinta mereka di kamar sebelah.

Menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua lelaki yang ia kasihi dengan makanan yang sehat dan berkualitas adalah kewajiban Baekhyun. Saat mengaduk sup, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya. Aroma _sandalwood_ dari tubuh tinggi itu mengantarkan ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Ratu Potifarku," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Raja ku,".

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menuntut sebuah balasan dengan gerakan bibirnya yang dinamis, dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun ikut andil dalam ciuman pagi cukup panas yang rutin mereka lakukan. Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit saat Chanyeol semakin menekan bibirnya, dan tangannya mengelus pinggang Baekhyun.

Lenguhan Baekhyun sebagai penanda bahwa ciumannya harus di hentikan sampai sini karena ia tidak mau terlambat pergi kekantor. Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dan tersenyum saat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi tembam istrinya.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu," ucap Chanyeol sungguh – sungguh.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kita tidak akan berpisah karena kita membutuhkan satu sama lain," Baekhyun menatap suaminya dan mengelus rahang tegas Chanyeol dengan jari – jarinya yang indah. Chanyeol menatap kedua obsidian Baekhyun.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Baekhyun akan menjadi yang pertama saat mendengar tangisan suara putranya. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan berjalan ke lantai dua dan berlutut di depan pintu kamar Jackson yang terbuka. Chanyeol berjalan menyusul Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Jackson yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya saat langkah kaki kecil terdengar. Jackson kecil melangkah tertatih dengan wajah mengantuk dan juga isakan.

"Selamat pagi kesayangan Mama," sambut Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jackson berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya kembali teriris saat melihat tawa bahagia kedua belahan hatinya.

"Jackson," panggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia dibuat selucu dan semirip mungkin dengan anak kecil. Jackson yang berada dipelukan Baekhyun segera menoleh pada ayahnya dan tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Jackson dengan langkah kecilnya berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menghambur dipelukan sang ayah.

Sifat keayahan Chanyeol akan muncul sendirinya ketika ia menggendong anaknya sendiri. Entahlah, secara naluriah hal itu akan terjadi. Begitupula kini, ia dengan lembut menggendong Jackson dan mencium pipi tembam anaknya dengan gemas. Kepergiannya beberapa hari keluar kota membuatnya rindu akan si kecil ini. Rindu memeluknya, bermain, melakukan apapun dengan buah cintanya.

"Jack rindu Papa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Jackson memainkan kedua pipi Chanyeol. Mata bocah itu berbinar saat melihat Chanyeol di pagi hari.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah kedua lelaki yang telah memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus rambut Jackson dan menoleh pada suaminya.

"Ia akan bertanya kau dimana setiap pagi. Ia sudah diciptakan serupa denganmu dan juga tidak bisa lepas darimu," bisik Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol sempat menangkap kesedihan dibalik kalimat yang terurai dari mulut Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu itu apa. Bahkan ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih Jackson dan mengajak buah cintanya itu berbincang dengan nada yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Dan kini, Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia telah melukai Baekhyun terlalu jauh.

.

.

 _Hadapilah ini_

 _Kisah kita takan abadi_

 _._

 _._

 **P** ercintaan mereka akan menjadi percintaan yang panas dan menggairahkan ketika Baekhyun selesai menina bobokan Jackson malam itu. Aroma tubuh lelaki kecilnya bahkan dapat menarik Chanyeol kedalam pusaran hasrat tiap kali memeluk Baekhyun dan mencumbu tubuhnya.

Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak yang aktif, dan membalas setiap manuver Chanyeol yang pria tinggi itu berikan pada Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mendesah malam itu. Semua panca indera Baekhyun sudah Chanyeol kecap, bahkan sampai ke titik tersensitifnya. Baekhyun dengan rakus menjilat rahang Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengelus bagian belakangnya yang tembam bagai _baby fat_ milik Jackson.

"Baekhyun tatap mataku," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya yang rapat karena kenikmatan, dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang mengecupi jari – jarinya.

"Kau percaya aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku percaya Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol berusaha menerobos miliknya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Milik Chanyeol yang memuaskan dan gagah berada didalamnya kini. Dengan gerakan cukup cepat, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dan menikmati ekspresi kenikmatan dari Baekhyun.

Menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepala lelaki mungil itu, kemudian menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan suaminya menikmati tubuh nya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun meringis meminta Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, dan saat keduanya mencapai puncaknya, kehangatan Chanyeol didalamsana akan menjadi bukti cinta pria tinggi itu pada Baekhyun.

" _Baby Giant_ ," Baekhyunmendesah. "Aku mencintaimu,".

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang basah. "Ciuman ku sudah menjawab pernyataanmu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengecup kening Baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu yang menyentuh relung hati Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau harus mempercayaiku bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jangan pedulikan apapun karena yang ada di benak ku saat ini hanyalah dirimu,"

.

.

 _Selamat tidur kekasih gelapku_

 _Semoga cepat kau lupakan aku_

 _Kekasih sejatimu takan pernah sanggup untuk melupakanmu_

 _._

 _._

 **U** capan pamit Chanyeol untuk pergi keluar kota selama tiga hari hanya tinggal janji. Genap satu bulan Chanyeol tidak kembali dan membiarkan Baekhyun juga Jackson menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol dengan harap – harap cemas. Baekhyun yang terbiasa mendapat pesan manis dari suaminya, kini harus menahan rasa rindu dan kecewanya saat Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengirimnya pesan.

Jongin, satu – satunya tangan kanan Chanyeol di perusahaan yang tidak pernah absen untuk datang ke rumah mereka, memberikan cek uang dengan nilai yang amat besar. Baekhyun sempat tidak mau menerimanya, namun Jongin memaksa karena ini adalah titah Chanyeol pada Jongin untuk memberikan uang pada Baekhyun selama seminggu sekali.

Sampai Baekhyun tidak tahan dan memaksa Jongin untuk memberi tahu keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap istri atasannya dengan sedih

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh," ujar Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dengan perasaan cemas dan gugup.

"Chanyeol berada di Seoul saat ini untuk menemui-"

"Istri pertamanya," potong Baekhyun. "Benarkan Jongin-ssi?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Jongin mengangguk lemah dan ia kembali menjadi saksi dimana Baekhyun menitikan air matanya .

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal kasih tak terungkap_

 _Semoga kau lupakan aku cepat_

 _._

 _._

 **A** walnya, Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai atasannya, dan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa atasannya itu memendam perasaan kepadanya. Baekhyun tahu diri karena ia hanya pegawai magang di perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin. Kepintarannya membuatnya lolos test magang di perusahaan ini, mendapat gaji yang cukup besar dan juga tanpa di sadarinya, ia telah berhasil merebut hati sang atasan.

Perkenalan mereka di awali dengan pertemuan formal yang mana Baekhyun harus mengenalkan dirinya beserta teman – teman sesama pegawai magang lainnya dihadapan Chanyeol dan juga asistennya. Baekhyun harus melakukan itu karena _jobdesk_ nya mewajibkan dia untuk berhubungan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir bahwa setiap sapaan, senyuman, ajakan makan siang – _baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak_ -, tawaran untuk pulang bersama adalah cara Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya.

Sampai Chanyeol mengutarakan isi hatinya dan melamar Baekhyun saat pesta yang diadakan perusahaan mereka telah usai. Sebagai pemuda yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan apa itu membangun sebuah hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang, maka Baekhyun dengan lantang menerima pinangan Chanyeol. Ada banyak alasan mengapa Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol, yang paling Baekhyun ingat dari semua adalah perjuangan Chanyeol mendapatkan hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan itu sangat manis dalam sejarah kehidupan Baekhyun.

Pernikahan mereka digelar sederhana, hanya didatangi orangtua Chanyeol, orang – orang terdekat juga keluarga Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tidak pernah menaruh curiga akan apa pilihan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol orang yang tidak mau mengumbar kebahagiannya, salah satunya pernikahannya.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahannya, seseorang mendatangi Baekhyun kerumahnya saat Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Ia mengaku sebagai saudara sepupu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja menyambut baik kedatangan sepupu ipar nya itu. Dibalik senyumnya yang manis, sepupu Chanyeol memberitahukan hal yang menyakitkan hati Baekhyun di moment – moment awal pernikahan mereka yang manis dan dipenuhi cinta disetiap detiknya.

Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia hanya istri simpanan Chanyeol dan pria itumenikahinya diam – diam. Chanyeol sudah terlalu muak dengan istrinya yang tidak pernah sekalipun mempedulikannya dan bahkan tidak bisa memiliki anak. Baekhyun adalah _oase_ nya di padang gurun. Chanyeol sudah menikahi istri pertamanya selama tiga tahun dan kemelut rumah tangga mereka tak terbendung lagi.

Kelahiran Jackson adalah hadiah terindah bagi keduanya. Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan ucapan sepupu Chanyeol beberapa bulan silam. Saat kelahiran Jackson, Baekhyun dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari kedua mata Chanyeol yang indah. Bagaimana saat Chanyeol menggendong Jackson untuk pertama kalinya, menciumnya, dan memberikan nama pilihannya untuk bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Seketika itu, bendera kemenangan serasa berada di tangan Baekhyun. Kini, Baekhyun akan menjadi pemenang diantara dirinya dan istri pertama Chanyeol. Egois memang, tapi Baekhyun amat mencintai Chanyeol.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, Baekhyun akan menahan tangisnya saat ia mencium aroma tubuh lain di kemeja Chanyeol. Baekhyun udah dapat menebak bahwa suaminya hampir setiaphari menghabiskan waktu bersama istripertamanya di Seoul sana. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya bersama istri pertamanya, yang jelas ada sedikit ketakutan didalamhati Baekhyun ketika berpikir bahwa suaminya akan kembali kepelukan istri pertamanya. Ya, ada banyak kemungkinan karena Chanyeol belum menceraikan istrinya sampai saat ini.

Sebagai pihak ketiga, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi posisinya yang mungkin suatu saat akan terganti kembali oleh yang pertama. Baekhyun tahu ini semua salah. Siapapun akan memberi label Baekhyun sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang dan mencap Jackson sebagai anak yang tidaksah. Meski Chanyeol sering mengumbar beribu kata cinta dan sampai saat ini berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kekecewaan itu ada didalamhatinya saat ini jika mengingat setiap perbuatan Chanyeol.

Bukankah itu menyakitkan?Ya, sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

 _Kekasih sejatimu_ _takan pernah_

 _Sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu_

 _._

 _._

 **S** etelah meyakinkan Jackson tidur, Baekhyun mengangkat telepon rumahnya, memencet beberapa angka yang ia hafal dan saat nada sambung terdengar, Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ,"

Baekhyun menegang, dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara berat di sebrang sana

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun. Keterdiaman Chanyeol menjadi tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun yang kini tengah meneteskan air matanya.

"Chanyeol aku merindukanmu," ujar Baekhyun di sela tangisannya. Ia masih belum mendengar suara di sebrang sana.

" _Baekhyun,maafkan aku_ "

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Chanyeol," tangis Baekhyun terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun. Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol yang tengah menahan tangisnya di sebrang sana.

 _"_ _Dia hamil Baekhyun dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya,"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah

"Tapi kini kau juga memiliki aku dan Jackson, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bertutur lirih. "Pulanglah, aku membutuhkanmu, Jackson membutuhkanmu."

 _"_ _Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyembunyikan ini semua. Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku terima itu semua dengan lapang dada karena aku tak lebih dengan lelaki bajingan diluar sana yang mempermainkan hati orang yang sungguh – sungguh mencintainya,"_ Chanyeol terisak. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menahan isakannya dengan kepedihan yang mendalam.

 _"_ _Dia lebih membutuhkanku, Baekhyun,"_

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar dan menghela nafasnya.

" _Maafkan aku Baekhyun_ "

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian disaat kemelut rumah tanggamu mendera kau dan istrimu!"

" _Baekhyun, yang kau katakan itu salah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menceraikannya_ ,"ujar Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi.

"Kenapakautidakmenceraikannya?" tanya Baekhyundengansuarapenuhkepedihan.

" _Keadaan tidak memungkinkan, Baek._ _Takdir tidak mempertemukan kita di awal_ ," ujar Chanyeol sedih disertai isakan.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol hiks,"Baekhyun kesakitan. Ia tidak pernah semenderita ini. Baekhyun dapat mendengar pula isakan tangis pelan disebrang sana, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol-nya pun menangis

" _Aku tidak akan pulang Baekhyun,"_ bisik Chanyeol disela isakannya. _"Dan jangan mencari ku lagi_ ,"

Seakan tertampar, Baekhyun menangis keras dan meratapi kehidupannya yang tidak berjalan mulus. Chanyeol ikut menangis di sebrang sana ketika mendengar tercintanya menangisi perbuatannya yang telah menorehkan luka di hati Baekhyun yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau tidak bisa melepas kami berdua begitusaja," ujar Baekhyun lirih dengan air mata yang takterbendung.

" _Aku bisa Baekhyun. Dan kau bisamelupakan ku saat ini_ ,"

"Tidak!"

" _Aku akan tetap menghidupi kalian dengan uang ku karena kalian adalah tanggungjawabku,_ "

"Bukan tentang pertanggungjawaban mu tapi pikirkan ada berapa hati yang tersakiti karena pilihanmu ini," Baekhyun berujar dengan kepedihan. Chanyeol terisak pelan dan kembali terdiam.

" _Aku mencintaimu, sayang_ " ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Chanyeol,"

" _Ya, Baekhyun_ ," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

 _"_ You are the one that i have who will give me the feeling of safety"

Setelahitu, Chanyeol hanya bisa terisak saat Baekhyun menutup teleponnya tanpa tahu takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka saat ini.

.

.

 _Hei Sephia,_

 _Jangan pernah panggil namaku_

 _Bila kita bertemu lagi, di lain waktu_

 _._

 _._

 **C** hanyeol menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sinis menatap ponselnya. Ia terkesiap saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengusap surai cokelat sosok mungil itu.

Sosok mungil yang telah ia nikahi beberapa tahun silam.

"Dia meneleponmu?" tanya sosok itu. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Yeah, memintaku untuk pulang dan mengemis agar aku kembali ke pelukannya," sinis Chanyeol. Sosok yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol mendengus dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan mesra

"Jangan lagi kau mendatangi lelaki itu. Kini aku mengandung anakmu dan kau harus melupakan lelaki itu dan anaknya,"

"Sekarang hanya ada kita," bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lega. "Hanya kau, aku dan anak kita. Tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi Park Jackson. Mereka hanyalah hal kecil dalam hidupku. Sekarang, kau adalah sentral hidupku,"

.

.

 **M** emiliki istri yang manis, penurut dan mendukungnya dalam segala hal adalah cita – cita Chanyeol sejak masa pubernya datang. Diusia nya yang ke 28 tahun, seorang pria mungil telah mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan segala keberanian dan kegigihan, ia berusaha memenangkan hati itu, dan benar saja, pria mungil itu pun mencintai Chanyeol.

Pernikahan yang meriah adalah cita – cita Chanyeol karena Chanyeol berpikir, bahwa ini adalah hal yang ia lakukan sekali seumur hidupnya. Dan kini, Chanyeol merealisasikan mimpinya. Istrinya yang cantik dengan setia berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum pada setiap orang. Bukankah itu hal yang indah?

Anugerah yang diberikan Maha Kuasa setelah itu adalah saat Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa istrinya memiliki gen yang unik. Istrinya dapat mengandung dan memberinya keturunan. Mimpi lain yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah, memiliki anak dari rahim istrinya. Bukankah itu kehidupan yang sempurna?

Segala hal telah Chanyeol lakukan, dari mulai berobat, bertanya pada setiap ahli bagaimana cara agar mendapatkan keturunan sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Tetapi nihil, istri Chanyeol saat ini belum mengandung dan pernikahan mereka sudah hampir memasuki tahun kedua. Chanyeol yang frustasi hanya bisa melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Begitupun istrinya yang memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan segala aktivitas dikantornya tanpa sadar kemelut rumah tangga mereka semakin membesar bak bom waktu.

Sang iblis menang dan berhasil menghasut Chanyeol saat mata itu menangkap sesosok mahluk manis yang datang ke kantornya. Mahluk manis yang menggoda dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpana dengan segala kemolekan dan keindahan sosok itu. Byun Baekhyun namanya, pegawai magang di perusahaannya.

Dengan segala taktik, dan juga _connection_ nya terhadap orang – orang penting di Seoul, maka Chanyeol mendapat informasi yang akurat tentang Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki manis ini sama dengan istrinya, ia dapat dibuahi dan mengandung bak wanita pada umumnya. Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan dibalik itu semua.

Sebut saja Chanyeol jahat, ia hanya menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai pelariannya tanpa pernah mau memberikan seluruh hatinya pada lelaki manis itu. Masa pendekatan yang cukup lama membuat Chanyeol harus bersabar, dan menang saat Baekhyun menerima lamarannya. Chanyeol cukup puas dengan segala pengorbanannya karena yang terpenting, kini Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Berusaha mencintai Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan. Ia menggunakan tubuh itu sebagai pelampiasan nafsu, tempat " _penitipan anak_ " selama sembilan bulan, dan ketika anak itu lahir, Chanyeol tentu saja akan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki istri simpanan dan menjadikan simpanannya itu mainan. Bukankah terdengar asyik?

Pernikahan sederhana yang Chanyeol laksanakan dengan hanya dihadiri orangtuanya, orangtua Baekhyun dan orang terdekatnya ia lakukan sesegera mungkin setelah acara lamaran tersebut. Ya, orangtua Chanyeol mendukung dengan pernikahan diam – diam yang anak lelakinya lakukan. Selain itu, ada maksud lain dari restu yang diberikan kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

 _Anak_

Orangtua Chanyeol mendambakan kehadiran anak dan juga secara teknis cucu pertama mereka. Maka kedua panutan Chanyeol selama hidup itu memberikan restu dan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk berpoligami dengan menikahi Baekhyun dan memberikan mereka cucu dari pernikahan diam – diam tersebut.

Sebulan setelah pernikahan, tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, pria bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama istri pertamanya secara diam – diam. Bermoduskan pekerjaan diluar kota, sedikit air mata dan drama di sana sini, maka Baekhyun akan merelakan kepergian Chanyeol sedang pria tinggi itu bersenang – senang dengan istri pertamanya.

Kehamilan istri pertama Chanyeol adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika orang yang kau cintai berhasil memberikanmu keturunan. Apalagi Chanyeol amat sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan istrinya dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga istri dan calon anaknha di dalam sana.

Lalu Baekhyun? Chanyeol akan mencampakannya, tetap menjanjikan kewajiban yang akan dia berikan pada Baekhyun secara finansial, dan melupakan lelaki manis itu dengan mudah.

Biarlah, Chanyeol kini sudah berbahagia dengan istri pertamanya.

Tanpa tahu kepedihan dan kehancuran hati Baekhyun di tempat nun jauh disana

.

.

 **T** he **E** nd

.

{ **T** juap-tjuap Author}

.

Maaf ya ini tadi aku delete dulu soalnya ada yang aneh ama kerapihannya tiba- tib kaya gada spasi gitu wkwkw.

.Halo semuanya, pernah baca Fanfic ini? Yap! Ini fanfic yang gw buat pas Chanbaekroom ngadain give away dan puji Tuhan Fanfic gw ini jadi juara satu. Terimakasih yang sudah vote dan comment :) sebagai balasannya, gw bakal re-post FF ini di sini dan gw bakal buat sequel nya karena banyak request pingin minta sequel dari **Geborgenheit** :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya, semoga di 24 Tahun ini icha semakin diberkari **amin** dan dilancarkan segala urusannya :)

Gw apdet bareng author lainnya nih untuk ultah Icha, makasih banget kalian udah mau ikut update di ulang tahun Icha. Para author terkasih : **Homonymous (** di Wattpad), **Oh Lana** (di Wattpad), **SayakaDini, Oh Yuri, Sigmame, Railash61, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, RedApplee, Hyurien92, Blood Type B,** dan juga **Ceceshii.** Ohya **Puputri** dan **Baekbychuu** menyusul ya :)

.

Jangan lupa review yah men temen :" see you on next chapter! ( yu follow IG Icha di PrincePink93 atau monalisaelisa_)

Jangan lupa baca ff mereka ya :)

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya :)


End file.
